


Together, Or Not At All

by mightymorphine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Overdosing, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymorphine/pseuds/mightymorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden tragedy, Niall finds himself in an alternate universe where One Direction never happened and he's the only one who remembers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Or Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn had to go ahead and quit the band when I was half way through this, but I decided not to change it either way and write him as a member.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------

The first thing he remembered was Harry screaming. 

He was in Liam’s room with him, at a Las Vegas hotel, playing Fifa or something. Moments after Harry’s scream, doors were slammed and someone ran across the hall to them. Zayn appeared in the doorway, pale as death. The boys dropped their consoles and stood up. Zayn took turns looking at them, trying to say something but all that came out were little squeaks.  
He wasn’t breathing, only exhaling those creaking sounds, close to tears because he knew he had to tell them what happened but the words wouldn’t come out. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and finally spoke. He uttered one word; just one word was all it took for them to understand.  
“Louis.”

 

After that it was all a fast-paced, blurry mess. Like a nightmare that would never end. They followed Zayn into Louis’s hotel room. The closer they got to the bathroom, the more he died on the inside.  
Harry sat on the bathroom floor, holding Louis, and rocking him gently. He cried hysterically, mumbling “please, no, no…” in between sobs.  
Zayn stood frozen next to Niall, Liam sat on the bed right outside the bathroom and Niall could hear him talking on the phone.  
Louis just laid there. You could believe he was just sleeping, if it wasn’t for the foamy vomit on his cheek, and the half a dozen of empty pill bottles lying around him.  
The pain didn’t hit him for the first five minutes, and then he realized he’d fallen so hard to his knees that he broke the floor tiles. He didn’t know if it was the pain or Louis but the tears started running like waterfalls.  
“Is he… ?”  
Harry looked up “I- uhm- I can’t…”  
Niall nodded and stretched his hand out slowly towards Louis’s neck.  
There it was; a slow and faint pulse. A tiny glimmer of hope, and he couldn’t help but smile.  
The other two looked at him.  
“He’s alive?” Harry asked, almost smiling himself.  
“Barely, but there’s something.”  
Paramedics came and brought him to the ambulance. The boys, except Zayn who was in the ambulance with him, got into a car that followed.  
“He’s going to be okay though? Right…?” Harry asked “If his heart was still beating, they can save him, right?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Braindead.

 

His heart still kept going, but he would never live without life support. And he would never wake up again.  
After three excruciating weeks, the family decided to take him off life support. The funeral was in Doncaster three days later.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been two weeks since the funeral. Niall’s phone had been off the whole time. He didn’t want anyone near him. Only Louis.  
Sometimes the doorbell would ring but it stopped once he ignored it for long enough. This time it stopped too, but it was followed by a rattling of the lock and the door opening.

“Niall?”  
Niall saw no reason to get up off the couch. Maybe Liam wouldn’t notice him and just go away.  
“Nialler, you in here?”  
He sat up.  
“The fuck you want?”  
“Oh my god you look terrible. Haven’t you been eating?” Liam sat down in the armchair next to him.  
Niall looked around  
“Uh, I had whisky… Yeah is about it.”  
“You’ve been in your sweats, drinking whiskey, not eating and staying in bed for two weeks?”  
“No, I ‘aven’t been in my bedroom.” He looked at the half-closed door at the end of the hall “His shirt is on the bed… I can’t…”  
Liam just nodded. He stood up and went into Niall’s room. He came back moments later, with clothes and deodorant.  
“Put this on and go brush your teeth, we’re going out to get food.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The fresh air surprised him. He’d forgotten how it felt. 

They managed to bypass the paparazzi completely on their way to the store. A little girl, no older than 7 recognized them and whispered to her mom. “Mummy, look! It’s Niall and Liam!”  
It was the first thing to make him smile in over a month, so he waved to her and smiled. The look on her face was priceless.  
His joy was quicker to disappear, though. He noticed at least three tabloids with Louis’s face. Something in him sparked a panic attack right there, he tried to hurry out of the store but a swarm of paparazzi was waiting for them there. He felt that the most logical thing to do right there was to push Liam into the swarm and run out through the back.

And there he sat on his knees, in an alley behind a corner shop, crying, throwing up the days worth of whiskey in his stomach and punching a dumpster.

“Niall?”  
He turned around to see the little girl from the shop standing there. He immediately stopped crying and wiped his face. She was just a little kid; he didn’t want her to see him like that.  
“Hey, I- uh- I'm sorry you had to see this.”  
“It’s okay.” She came up to him and wiped the remaining tears away with her own sleeve. “I miss him too.”  
With that, the crying started again.  
“Give me your hand, Niall.”  
He held out his hand and she put a small stone into it.  
“It’s a wishing stone, it made my mum better when she was sick and maybe it can bring Louis back.”  
He didn't know what to say, he just hugged her as tight as he could and thanked her. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He stood by his bedroom door, holding the stone. He knew a stone wasn’t going to magically bring Louis back from the grave but the gesture of kindness meant everything to him at that moment. He went in there for the first time since the funeral. He let himself fall on the bed and pulled Louis’s shirt towards his face. It still smelled just like him.  
“Fuck,” he thought to himself. “I hate this fucking band. If it had never happened, you’d still be alive.”  
And with that thought, he drifted to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up still holding the stone. He opened his eyes to discover that he was in a completely different room.  
“What the fuck?”  
Louis’s shirt was gone, all his clothes except his underwear were gone, and he had no idea where he was. Was he dreaming? No, this was real, just… Wrong.  
He stood up with a pounding head and a grumbling stomach and looked around the room. His old guitar was on the wall and there was a picture of his mum. There was a mirror on the wall which almost gave him a heart attack. He screamed and stumbled onto the bed.  
“What. The. Fuck?!”

He saved up the courage to look into the mirror again.  
His hair was dark, like his natural color and his teeth were back to the way they were before the braces.  
He just stood there, looking at his face in terror.  
He sat down and noticed that the scar on his knee wasn’t there either.  
“What the fuck is going on…”

He finally dared to open the door and peek outside.  
“Hello?” he asked the empty apartment. “Anyone here?”

When he didn’t get a reply he left the bedroom to look around the place. It was a small London flat; he confirmed this by looking out the window. Yep, definitely London. He’d never seen this place before, but it definitely felt “his”. Guitars and framed posters on the walls, flannel shirts lying around, an impressive collection of Fifa on the shelf, lots of take-away leftovers in the fridge. It looked like a place he would have loved to live in if he wasn’t-  
The realization hit him.  
If he wasn’t famous. If he’d never been in One Direction.

He found a laptop on the sofa, opened google and looked up One Direction. A bunch of traffic signs and a few political news articles showed up, nothing on the band or the guys.  
It was then that he realized he was still holding the stone.  
Did it actually work? Did he accidentally wish One Direction away?

He put it down on the coffee table and started to type something into the search bar but he couldn’t make it past the first three letters. He just stared at the half written word on the screen in front of him.

“Lou”

He closed the laptop and continued to stare at it for a while before he got up to find the phone he remembered seeing on the nightstand. There was really just one person who could help him right now. 

It rang twice before the person on the other end picked up.

“Hey love, good to hear from you.”  
“Ma… I need your help. This is going to sound like a joke but I swear I’m serious.”  
Her tone shifted from joy to concern.  
“Alright darlin’, what’s troubling you?”  
He couldn’t really tell her he woke up this morning in a parallel universe and he had no idea what was going on in it. Or could he?  
“I woke up today and- uh… And I can’t remember anything.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean the past years, nothing. Is all completely blank. I know I should see a doctor but I don’t even know my phone number or where I live and I just need help…”  
There was a long pause.  
“Didn’t I tell you to go easy on the alcohol, love? There’s just so much partying your brain can take…”  
He laughed, she sighed.  
“Alright, what’s the last thing you remember?”  
“Well I guess The X-Factor, if that happened. Can you go from there?”

Apparently Simon never had the crazy idea of putting together a boyband in this universe, so he dropped out of the competition pretty soon. He went back to school and finished college. Studied music in uni but his music career never went much further than a few covers on youtube and a grunge band with some mates from uni for a short period of time. They made an EP which didn’t do too bad, did a tour around Britain once and then parted ways. He had also never had a steady girlfriend for more than a week, according to his mother. He moved to London about two years ago and worked in a fancy restaurant right now. He had the whole weekend off so it was a good time for a memory loss, she joked.  
And that was just about it.

“Thanks ma.”  
“It’s no problem, you feeling better?”  
“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. I’ll even come home sometime soon, if you’d like.”  
He just said that out of nowhere, he just wanted to come home. Of course, she said. He could feel her smiling on the other end and he wondered how his family was in this universe. Probably exactly the same, just less scared of the press. They said their goodbyes and he got up. He felt uncomfortable sitting in his underwear in an apartment he had never been in before. His wardrobe looked almost exactly the same, sleeveless flannels, ripped knee jeans and incredible amounts of identical white t-shirts and white tanks… 

He was already dressed and staring at himself in the mirror, still weirded out by his own face, when he heard a voice in the hallway that he knew.

“No way…”

He put his ear to the door and heard the voice more clearly. The voice was arguing with someone in the hallway and he was certain he knew who the owner was.

He found his shoes stupidly placed on the kitchen counter for some reason, grabbed some keys he found and ran out the door.  
“Liam?!”  
Liam turned to him quickly. It was certainly Liam. The very same Liam, only no tattoos and he had a bit of a beer belly. He didn’t know who the other person was.  
“What?”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I live here, obviously. And how do you know my name?”  
Niall didn’t get a chance to answer that because Liam quickly added.  
“This prick here has been stealing my mail!”  
“If it goes into my box, it’s mine!” the stranger in the doorway said in a snarky voice.  
“You can’t open other people’s mail.” Niall explained. “That’s illegal, he can sue you and you’ve already admitted stealing it to him and a witness. You really should return it before it gets messy.”  
The person, who was a middle-aged woman, looked at him for a little bit before going inside and returning shortly with a box full of un-opened envelopes and packages. She handed it to Liam, let out a muttered “sorry” and closed the door. 

Liam looked at him, then the mail, then him again. 

“Thanks. Now, who are you and how do you know me?”  
“You’d never believe me.”  
“Yeah? Try me.”  
“Okay then.” Here goes, he thought. “I’m from an alternate universe where we’re really good friends and in a successful band together. I woke up this morning and suddenly everything was changed.”  
Liam stared at him for the longest time.  
“Right…”  
He started to walk backwards away from Niall, before starting to rush away.  
“Shit.” Niall thought.  
“Wait! If I don’t know you then how would I know about your spoon thing?” He shouted.  
Liam stopped and turned around.  
“My… Spoon thing?” he asked, sounding slightly shocked.  
“You’re afraid of spoons. And then there was this one time you came home and your turtle was just missing a foot. You also think cats are evil for some reason.”  
“Fuck…” Liam sighed. “That’s impressive.”  
“I’m Niall, by the way. Niall Horan. How does breakfast sound to you?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They sat down at a nearby restaurant. He probably hadn’t been starving and living off alcohol for a month in this universe but he sure felt like it. Then again he always felt like he hadn’t eaten in weeks.

“So no matter what, I never won The X-factor. I wonder if there’s a universe where I did…”  
“Probably,” Niall agreed. “But you won the world, we were the biggest band in history.”  
“Yeah, but, a boyband? Really? Were we like N-Sync or something? That just sounds a bit humiliating.”  
Niall just pictured them all doing the “bye bye bye” dance and couldn’t help laughing.  
“Okay so now wh- oh god.” Liam suddenly turned red and hid behind a menu.  
“What?” Niall asked and started freaking out and hiding behind a menu as well. “What’s going on?”  
“Sophia is working today.” He put down the menu and stared at her with stars in his eyes. “You know, if I was in a huge band in this universe, I’d go for it. Hell, I’d marry her. Or at least have the guts to talk to her…”  
Niall laughed louder than he had hoped to and it came out rude.  
“Sorry.” He added.  
He glanced at her for a bit. She looked exactly the same in this universe. Funny how all this played out like this in this universe. Funny little coincidences, he thought.  
“I’ll be back in a bit.” He stood up and walked towards her as Liam started to panic in his seat and signal him to return.

“Hey Sophia?”  
She turned around, looking very confused but he pointed at her name tag before she had a chance to ask how he knew.  
“This might sound weird but you don’t happen to have a boyfriend?”  
“What?” she leaned up against the counter “No, I don’t… Why?”  
“Oh, not for me.” He explained. “My friend, Liam.” He nodded towards where Liam was sitting, staring awkwardly at his phone.  
A huge smile got born on Sophia’s face.  
“Your friend Liam couldn’t ask me this himself?”  
“Well he’s pathetically in love with you, and believes you’re billions of light years out of his league, and I felt kinda sorry for him because you’re over here, staring at him the same way and he’s too frozen to notice.”  
“You’re serious? Right? You’re not taking a piss just to humiliate me, are you?”  
“I’m as serious as I am Irish. You can stab me with a fork if I’m not right about this.”  
“Okay…” She headed towards the kitchen. “I believe you.”

He went back to the table and sat down.  
“What the fuck was that?” Liam snorted  
“What?”  
“You just show up with some messed up story about how we’re actually friends and I confide in you how I feel about her and you just run off and hit on her? I’m sorry that I don’t have an Irish accent and a massive ego. That was still fucked up!” he snapped  
“Liam!” Niall panicked  
Liam got up and started to storm out but as he turned around, Sophia was there. Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Liam stood frozen for the first few seconds but then grabbed her waist and kissed her back. The kiss went on for a little bit, and the staff and some customers applauded for them. Once the kiss had ended, she took his arm and wrote down her number.  
“I’m done working at 5, be here. We’re going out.” She kissed him again and left. He stood still for a little bit, then sat down and stared into nothing for a very long time before looking at Niall.

“You… You did this?”  
“Did I mention that in my universe, you two are together?” Niall laughed.  
“Thank you. Wow. I just- Thank you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I think I love you now.”  
Niall laughed.  
“So I guess we should find the other members and check how they’re doing, right?” Liam suggested. “Who’s next?”  
“Does the name Harry Styles mean anything to you?”  
“Tall, dark and curly hair, big green eyes and a love for silk shirts and designer boots?” Liam asked  
“Yeah! Wow that’s spot on, you know him?”  
Liam pointed at the magazine rack behind Niall. Harry was there, on the cover of Forbes. He looked more like he did as Marcel in Best Song Ever, but more… Harry.  
“Wow.” He took the magazine. “I guess Harry was just meant to succeed no matter what.”  
“He came in third place in The X-Factor. He then went to Oxford to study business and law. Now he’s one of the world’s youngest multi-billionaires. He owns Styles Corporations, and a bunch of bakery chains, a hotel chain, a fashion label and a record label. He put Simon Cowell completely out of business. He’s married to some German/Scandinavian supermodel and they have like 20 cats or something. He’s a very cool guy.” Liam explained.  
Niall paged through the article about Harry’s most recent achievements.  
“Cool. Let’s go see him then!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They managed to sneak past the security and into Harry’s office.

 

“Uhm, do you have an appointment?”  
Harry sat at his desk at the end of a huge office. On the wall there was a huge picture of his supermodel wife on a canvas, and a family photo of the two of them and all their cats wearing matching Christmas sweaters on the other. Niall giggled at the second photo and tried to point it out to Liam, who stood still and completely starstruck by Harry as he got up from his desk to approach them.  
“Oh my god, Niall.” Liam whispered. “He’s gonna have us kicked out…”  
“Can I help you two?” Harry’s voice got sterner. Liam started to panic.  
“He’s insane and thinks he’s from an alternate universe where we’re all friends in a band together. I’m sorry, we’re leaving now. Please don’t turn us into cat food…”  
There was a long, awkward silence. Liam got more nervous as Harry took turns looking at the two of them with multiple confused expressions. Niall facepalmed.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Harry finally spoke.  
“I’m somehow stuck here, but I’m from an alternate universe where we’re all in a very famous band together. And I’m blonde with straight teeth. And Liam is in shape.”  
“Hey!” Liam whined  
“Right… Okay.” Harry sounded skeptical. “Let’s say I want to believe you, can you prove it?”  
“Well in this universe, how many people know about your extra nipples?”  
Harry gasped and grabbed his chest. Liam’s jaw dropped.  
“How… Did you…?”  
“But Harry, why did the gorilla ask the giraffe ‘why the long face’?”  
“I don’t know.” answered Harry, still holding his chest. “Why?”  
“Because he thought his neck was his face!”  
This time the silence was even longer and more awkward due to the fact that Liam was freaking out. You could hear his heart beat and heavy breathing; you could even hear him sweat.  
Then Harry burst into almost hysterical laughter.  
“Oh I get it. That’s brilliant.” He said through the laughing. “Come here, have a seat. Who came up with that one?”  
“You did.” Niall informed him.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Liam whispered  
“That wasn’t even his worst one…” Niall replied.

 

“One Direction?” Harry snorted. “That’s a stupid name, was Two Republic taken? Who even came up with that?”  
“You did.” Niall informed.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah, because we all had our hair parted in the same direction…”  
“That’s just awful.” Harry declared. “Who else was in this band?”  
“There was Zayn Malik, does that name ring a bell.”  
“Malik…” Harry pondered “Isn’t he married to Perrie Edwards?”  
“He was with a Perrie Edwards, so I guess so.”  
“They’re going to be at my charity ball tonight. I could get you two tickets and then introduce you.” Harry offered.  
Niall looked at Liam.  
“Can you make that three tickets?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sophia nearly fainted when Liam told her where he was taking her out. The Styles charity ball was one of the biggest events of the year, even members of the royal family showed up. The three of them rolled up in the car Harry had sent for them.

“Don’t you feel out of place here?” Liam whispered to Niall.  
“It’s okay, we’ll just pretend we’re incredibly important people and act really offended when people ask us who we are.”  
“Okay,” Liam agreed “so what’s the story on this Zayn?”  
“In One Direction he was either the mysterious one, or the vain one. He was kind of the center of attention in the band. But here he’s a producer, and Perrie is the big star. He’s kinda just a trophy. But he hated the spotlight, so it’s all good.” Niall recited.  
Liam shrugged.  
Sophia let out a squeaky gasp when Harry approached them.  
“Niall! Liam!” Harry noticed her “And…?”  
“Sophia Smith.” Liam introduced.  
“Pleasure.” Harry shook her hand, then turned to back to the guys and signaled them to follow him.

He spotted Zayn near the drinks. Zayn looked pretty much exactly the same.

“Zayn!” Harry caught his attention. “I’d like you to meet my friends, Niall and Liam. And this lovely lady is Sophia.”  
Zayn exchanged handshakes with everyone and then a look of realization showed up on his face.  
“Hey weren’t you both in The X-Factor with us?” He asked  
“Ooooooh! So that’s where I knew your face from!” Sophia told Liam.  
“Yeah, funny world!” Niall joked. “Imagine if any of us had won!”  
“I’d probably have made a really bad solo album that only my mum would buy before my career completely died out. Then I’d end up as that guy who will do everything to hang on to his 15 minutes of fame. It would have gotten ugly.” Zayn laughed.  
“Or…” Niall suggested “Simon could have squeezed the four of us and one other guy into a boyband, we would have ended up in third place but ended up being the biggest band in the world for years before everything would go to shit because of rumors and you’d lose Perrie because of cheating rumors and Harry would be flooded with gay rumors and Taylor swift would be obsessed with him because they dated for a week when he was 17 or something. And Liam would be fit.”  
Liam jammed his elbow into Niall’s ribcage.  
“That’s… Oddly specific.” Zayn decided.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They decided not to tell Zayn about the whole alternate universe mess. Niall just wanted to see how he was doing; if he was okay and living a good life in this universe. It was just so great seeing them all again and he felt happy for the first time in so long.  
They all had a great time, had a lot of champagne and joked about Simon Cowell. Liam had his arm around Sophia almost the entire night and at the end of the ball she went home with him. 

“You remember where your apartment is this time?” Liam asked Niall, because he had to help him find it earlier when they went home to change.  
“No I got it.” Niall assured him and went to open the door, when Liam cleared his throat and pointed at a different door.  
“Right…”  
“Do you forget where you live a lot?” Sophia asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
“He has amnesia.” Liam explained. Sophia just nodded in understanding and shrugged.  
“Well thank you both for a great night, I’ll see you around, yeah?”  
“Wait, didn’t you say there was a fifth member?”  
Niall dropped his keys where he was fumbling with them, trying to remember which one would let him in. He paused for a moment before he went to get them.  
“Oh right, yeah there was. Louis. He, uhm. Yeah. Tommo…”  
“Shouldn’t we go find him tomorrow?” Liam got notably worried and lowered his tone “are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine! It’s just the champagne and the whole amnesia thing!” Niall lied “We don’t have to. We found Harry and Zayn, and that’s good for one day.” He opened the door and yelled “g’night!” before Liam could say anything and slammed the door behind himself.

Once inside, he ran straight for the bathroom. He didn’t know if it was actually just the champagne or the thought of Louis hooked up to a machine, about to be shut off, but everything came up in a violent manner.  
Once again, he was on his knees, having a panic attack while crying quietly and puking loudly. This was starting to be a habit of his. He couldn’t bring himself to look him up because if they all found their way to each other so easily, and Sophia and Liam were meant to be, and Zayn and Perrie as well, maybe Louis was dead in this universe too. Losing him once was bad enough…

Niall eventually found his way to his bed and passed out, still in his suit, with puke on his face.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He woke up to knocking that gradually got louder.  
“So!” Liam let himself in as soon as Niall opened the door. “I called Harry and did a bit of googling and- oh god you smell like sick! Did you… Sleep in your suit.”  
Liam subtly covered his nose.  
“Rough night, what were you talking about?”  
“Yeah so I got Harry to go through the contestants of The X-Factor and find anyone named Louis. A few came up but you called him ‘Tommo’ last night so I figured the only possibility was that it stood for Tomlinson, right?”  
Niall nodded.  
“So I looked him up and I found him. He lives in Doncaster.”  
Niall could feel his heart jump.  
“He’s aliv- he’s alright?”  
“I think so, yeah. I didn’t talk to him, I just found him.” Liam explained. “Look, if we’re gonna go to Doncaster, you need to shower first.”  
Niall jumped, hugged Liam who tried to avert his nose, and skipped to the bathroom.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He couldn’t keep his anxiety down on the train. He shook his leg and fumbled with just about anything he could find. Liam took away all pens, cups, coins and pretty much anything. The smile was starting to hurt his face though. He felt like a teenager about to take the most popular girl in school out on a date.  
“What’s the story on this one?” Liam finally broke the silence  
“What?”  
“You were completely calm with the rest of us. Even Harry, and he’s one of the most rich and powerful people in the world. But you were a wreck when I mentioned him. At first I thought he was a wanker in the other universe but you look like a bride to be right now so I guess that isn’t the case. So, how is he so special?”  
Niall sighed.  
“He wasn’t a wanker, he was the best… It’s just…”  
“It’s just what?”  
“It’s just the last time I saw him, he being taken off life support.”  
“Oh.” Was all Liam could say.  
“He’s why I made the wish, Liam. Couldn’t take it without him.”  
Liam nodded.  
There were a few minutes of silence while Liam thought of something to say to change up the mood.  
“But he’s alive now, isn’t he? No need to sulk!”  
“Yeah, I suppose.” Niall laughed.  
“What’s he like?”  
“Dunno, a lot of how he was was shaped by the whole fame thing. He would shift from being loud and energetic, over to sarcastic and almost mean. He had great hair, too. It looked good literally no matter what. He’d probably bleed tea if you stabbed him. He had a thing for calling people the wrong name, or a weird nickname. He’d call me Neil, sometimes even Nigel. But it was usually just Nialler.”  
“Did I have any?”  
“Uh, well… Daddy Direction.”  
Liam leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head, pleased with his new nickname.  
“Nice, I can live with that one.”  
“And Leeyum,” Niall added, “because you can’t spell.”  
“Oh.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, where are we going?” Niall asked when they hopped off the train. “Are we just going to appear at his house and yell weird facts at him until he calls the police? Or did you talk to him and arrange a meeting or something?”  
“No, I didn’t talk to him, but I saw on his facebook that he was going to an audition at a theatre there, so we shall start there!”

“But Niall?”  
“Hm?” Niall was lost in his thoughts  
“If a lot of how he was was shaped by being famous, aren’t you scared he’s a completely different person here? Like that you won’t even recognize him?”  
Niall thought for a little bit  
“Terrified.” He said finally.

 

They found the theatre pretty easily, and were about 20 meters away when a few people came out. Niall halted and stood paralyzed.  
“Niall?”  
“I think that’s- Yeah that’s him.” Niall whispered.  
“Which one? I didn’t look at the pictures.” Liam started whispering as well  
“The one with the arse!”  
“What?” Liam reached a stage of whisper-shouting.  
Niall was so nervous at that point that he assumed Liam was not confused because of the fact that the first thing that came to mind when pointing out Louis was his behind, but simply because he didn’t understand the Irish term.  
So he repeated himself.  
“The one with the bum!”  
“What the fuck are you on about, I’m not checking out some strange lad’s b- oh.” he stopped whispering “Oh I see what you mean.”

It was easily Louis. Niall even recognized every detail about him. He had the long hair he used to have; the hobo hair, as they’d sometimes call it. He was wearing a denim jacket and looked almost identical to how he did in the Midnight Memories video, except he had glasses and a longer beard. Most importantly, he was alive. He wasn’t hooked up to a machine with tubes coming out of his throat, he didn’t have partially digested pills on his cheek, and he wasn’t pale and fucking dead in a flower-coated coffin. He was there. Lou, his Lou was right there. And he had no idea who Niall was. He didn’t know what to do so he just started to bolt away but Liam grabbed him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” The whisper-shouting had started once more  
“I can’t…”  
“You can’t back out, that’s what you can’t!”  
“Liam you’re spitting in my face…”  
“You just gave up being filthy rich and famous and fucking switched universes for this guy, you’re not fucking chickening the fuck out!”  
“Since when do you use cusswords?” Niall, still whisper-shouting like Liam, wiped his face with the free hand  
“Since I’m not a fucking little cunt like your universe’s Liam.” The whisper-shouting turned to regular whispers. “That and I have a dart-board in my house with a photo of Simon Cowell. I have deep psychological issues…”  
Niall nodded slowly.  
“But what do I even say?”  
“I don’t know, the same thing you said to me and Harry?”  
“But this is different. I can’t do this.”  
“Sure you can!” Liam spoke normally again and pulled on Niall’s arm and marched towards Louis.

“Excuse me! Are you Louis Tomlinson?”  
Louis turned around, looking confused with a cigarette hanging from his lip.  
“Yeah? And who are you?”  
Liam started to speak but Louis turned to Niall before he could say anything. He leaned in and examined him.  
“Are you okay?” When Niall didn’t respond with anything but muttered noises, Louis turned back to Liam and asked again “Is he okay?”  
Niall was pale as death, sweating, shaking and quietly hyperventilating. He couldn’t even get any words up. This was like the night in the hotel bathroom all over again.  
“Oh he’s just having a nervous breakdown;” Liam clarified “He’s fine!”  
Louis put his hand on Niall’s arm and squeezed it. The warmth from Lou somehow made him calm down. He looked up, Louis smiled, he smiled.  
“Right!” Louis let go and lit his cigarette. “Tea?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They sat in front of Louis in a booth at a restaurant. Liam sat on the outer end so Niall couldn’t try to run away.  
“So you two were looking for me, who are you and what can I do for you?”  
“It’s going to sound fucking crazy and you won’t believe me…” Niall muttered into his chest, he was nervous again.  
Louis reached out and took his hand on the table and started to caress it with his thumb. The gesture sent bolts of electricity from Niall’s hand into his heart, and it was beating so fast and loud that he could feel the pulse in his ears.  
“Try me.”  
“Okay.” Niall sighed. “I’m from an alternate universe where we’re all in a band together. A big band. The biggest band in the world. I woke up yesterday and it was all gone.”  
“Right…” Louis didn’t pull his hand back, but he raised a brow and had a sip off his tea.  
“Yer mam calls you BooBear.”  
Louis choked on his tea and squirted it out, so that it made a tsunami out of the cup and over his face. Liam burst out laughing.  
Louis let go of Niall this time and wiped his face.  
“You could have heard that from one of my sisters… That’s not that impressive.”  
As Louis put his cup down, Niall was able to perfectly mimic his movements. He perfectly mirrored everything Louis did, from position to hand movements, to facial expressions and breathing patterns.  
“Okay, that’s quite impressive.” They said at the same time in Louis’s Donny accent.  
“Now that’s just creepy” They said  
“Stop it!”  
Liam jammed his elbow into Niall’s ribcage, earning a giggle.  
“Who even are you people?”  
“I’m Niall and that’s Liam.”  
“What kinda weird Irish name is Niall? No fuck that, I’m gonna call you-“  
“Neil.” They all said at the same time.  
Louis stared at them both for a while.  
“Okay… I believe you.” Louis had ordered another cup of tea and it arrived. 

“Are you from an alternate universe too?” He asked Liam.  
“No, just him. I just met him yesterday.”  
“He was in the band though.” Niall added.  
“Who else was in this band?”  
“Well there was Zayn Malik, you know, Perrie Edward’s husband. And Harry Styles.”  
“The sexy billionaire?” Louis asked  
“He has four nipples.” Liam added.  
“That… Is a bit disgusting, I must say. And an interesting fact.” Louis decided.  
The other two nodded in agreement. They all drank their tea in silence for a few minutes.  
“And Liam wasn’t fat.”  
“Niall!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They walked around the town on their way back to the train station. Liam had work and he was hoping to meet up with Sophia afterwards.  
“You could stay, though.” Louis said. “I was just going to drown my sorrows over this audition at the pub anyway. You look like you could use a pint yourself.”  
“Yeah? Yeah I’d be up for that.” He looked at Liam for a second, and back to Louis “But I don’t know how to get home from the train station, Liam was kinda supposed to be my guide.”  
“How about, you call me tomorrow, whenever works and I’ll meet you at the station?” Liam suggested  
Niall felt a little awkward and helpless, needing Liam’s help like this. He was also scared of being alone and drunk with this Louis but he was desperate to hang on to any chance of being around him, so he agreed to Liam’s plan. The pair said goodbye to him by the train before it headed off.  
“Okay then, now what?” Niall asked.  
“Well before we go out tonight, I just have one important question. And this very important question will define our friendship from now on.”  
“What?”  
“Do you like football?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Rovers were playing so the entire town was gathered in every pub in town. Of all things Niall missed about Louis, watching football with him was probably what he missed the most. There was something about the way he got caught up in the moment, yelling at the TV, dramatically ripping his shirt off… There were some interesting moments on the bus.  
They were 5 beers into the game at that point, the Rovers were winning and everyone was cheering.  
“Oh my god, Neil!” Louis yelled. “You’re my lucky leprechaun, you Irish twat!”  
The rest of the pub agreed that Niall brought good luck and decided to buy them a round of shots whenever the Rovers scored.

 

Three hours after the game, the two of them stumbled out of the pub. Niall supported Louis to the nearest alley to puke his guts out. Niall held his hair back.  
“You good?” Niall asked once the flow seemed to have stopped.  
“Yeah- No hang on.” Louis let out one last load of puke. “Yeah now I’m good.”  
Niall threw Lou’s arm around his shoulders and they were off. 

“I wish I played for the Rovers…” Louis mumbled into Niall’s neck  
“You did. You actually owned them.”  
“That’s so fucking cool…” He sighed.  
“You could try out, you know. I bet you’re really good in here too.”  
Louis broke free of Niall and stumbled through someone’s garden. Niall followed.

“I can’t, mate! Was in a car crash two years ago, messed up my knee pretty bad.” He pulled up his jeans to reveal a scar that looked just like the one Niall didn’t have in this universe.  
“Spooky.” Niall declared.  
“So now I just do musical theatre.”  
Niall helped Louis onto his feet.  
“I’m guessing this isn’t even your garden…”  
Louis looked around.  
“Fuck, you’re right. Oh shit I know whose garden this is.”

Before Niall could say anything, the lights in the house were on.  
“Paul! Paul, the kids are in my petunias again!” A voice shouted  
“I’m on it, Norma!”

They were hidden by the bush but they saw a fat man in a vest and underwear storm out holding an axe. Louis grabbed Niall’s hand and ran out of the garden, while Paul yelled profanities after them.

They finally stopped running and both burst into a fit of laughter before Louis declared that the house they stopped by this time was indeed Louis’s house. They stumbled inside and Louis stumbled up the stairs, stopping half-way to signal Niall to follow him. Louis let himself fall on his bed and Niall followed. They laid there for a little while, just staring at the ceiling and Niall told Louis about the first years of the band and Louis talked about his normal life in Donny. 

“Does the name Eleanor sound familiar to you?” Niall figured he had to ask. Especially since Liam and Sophia ended up together and so did Zayn and Perrie.  
“No, should it?” Louis answered, to Niall’s surprise and slight relief.  
“She was your girlfriend for a bit. You broke up a while before- uh” he stopped himself  
“Girlfriend? Really?” Niall turned his head to see Louis grimace.  
He propped himself up to his elbow. What was that about? He thought to himself.  
“So what’s it like?” Louis changed the subject after a couple of shudders and a suppressed gagging noise. “Waking up in the wrong universe, suddenly?”  
“It’s fucking weird. Always expecting to just wake up back in the other world, and this was all a dream.”  
Louis didn’t say anything but instead reached to rip out one of Niall’s chest hairs. Niall flinched slightly but he was just so used to this by now. Louis was slightly offended.  
“That’s it? Not even an ‘ouch’?” Louis whined  
“Dunno, I’m used to it. You’d do this all the time.”  
“Maybe it is a dream then!” Louis suggested. “Or I’m just that predictable.”  
“The latter, I think.” Niall laughed  
“Hey!” Louis whined and pinched Niall’s nipple.  
“Ow!” Niall rubbed his chest. “No you’d do this too. All the time.”  
Louis let out an insulted snort and Niall laughed at him. He looked at Louis, who was staring back at him. It felt like ages where they were just gazing at each other. For a second it felt like they moved on different frame speeds, because Niall felt like everything had slowed down but Louis moved at the speed of light, grabbing the back of Niall’s hair with one hand and his shirt with the other, lifting himself up to kiss Niall. It felt like a fraction of a millisecond and ten hours at the same time before he realized he had to close his eyes. The warmth of Louis spread through his body like he’d just swallowed pure sunlight, he felt like the room was spinning around them. Hell, he felt like the whole world was spinning. He felt his own heartbeat, like every pulse point in his body was exploding and the butterflies were about to rip a hole on his stomach. It wasn’t until Louis pulled away when he realized that this had only been a simple kiss on the lips.  
Louis moved his hand out of Niall’s hair to his jaw and rested their foreheads together.

“Yeah, now it’s definitely a dream.” Niall said.  
Louis giggled and moved back in. This time Niall was more responsive. He grabbed Louis by the hips and pulled him closer. He moved his hands down to his bum and felt Louis get semi-hard against his leg. Louis moaned against his lips and Niall felt the butterflies rush through his body. He opened his lips so Louis could get his tongue in. He was expecting him to taste like tequila and vomit but still he somehow tasted like tea. Tea and cigarettes, what he’d always expected Louis to taste like. They started gripping at each other’s clothes, pulling off whatever they could without actually breaking the kiss. It wasn’t until Louis’s pants were half way off when he pulled away.

“Niall?” He held Niall’s face, he looked scared.  
“What?”  
“What’s wrong? Was it that bad? Why are you crying?”  
That’s where Niall realized that his face was wet and he was indeed tearing up again. Louis pulled him in and Niall buried his face in his neck and the dam burst.  
“Shhhh… What is it?” Louis stroked his hair.  
“It’s just… You’re just like him. You’re exactly like him.” Niall stuttered through the sobbing  
“I am him! I just have different memories but I am Louis Tomlinson, okay?”  
“But you’re here! And you’re…” Niall curled himself up to Lou “I just missed you so fucking much, okay?”  
Louis sighed.  
“I died, didn’t I?”  
Niall nodded.  
“How?”  
“Pills.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know, the rumors and some of the fans were out of control. Someone tried to kill your family and you just snapped one night and downed six full bottles of morphine and a bottle of vodka.”  
Niall started crying again.  
“That’s why I switched universes, because I couldn’t take it without you. And now I’m fucking scared because everything is so similar here and I’m just…”  
“Scared that you’ll lose me again like that?”  
Niall nodded.  
“That it’ll happen here too. Because Liam and Sophia and Zayn and Perrie…”  
“Niall look over here.” Louis reached over to turn the lamp on and held out his wrists to Niall.

There were freshly healed scars on each wrist; just the one across each. They looked like they’d been really deep and there were marks from stitches on each side, like they’d just recently been removed.

“When did this happen?”  
“Five weeks exactly tomorrow.”  
“That’s exactly how long since the pill thing…”  
“That’s so fucking weird.” Louis reached back over to turn the lamp back off. He noticed his pants were around his knees and he seemed to debate with himself whether he should pull them back up or take them off. The latter was an easier choice so it won. Niall already had his pants off anyway. He crawled back into bed where Niall was laying and snuggled up to him.

“Why though?” Niall took Louis’s hand and caressed his wrist with his thumb  
Louis shrugged.  
“Because I got sick of wallowing in self loathing, I guess. There was the thing with my knee and I can’t play football anymore. Can’t hold a proper job or anything, fucked up every chance of going to uni. Just got sick of being a complete failure… You’re the first person I’ve even kissed in like three years, and you’re gorgeous and so fit. And your accent, god. And you’re here in my bed with no trousers on and I’m just some fucking loser guy from Donny…”  
Niall laughed. This was probably the worst time to laugh, ever, but he couldn’t help it.  
“Why are you laughing you tosser? This isn’t funny!”  
“Louis youbloodymoron Tomlinson, I’ve been in love with you for five years- “  
“That’s not my middle name.”  
“I know, it’s William.”  
“It is. Five years? Seriously?”  
“I was under the impression that you were straight…”  
“Hahahaha ew…”  
“You were being very misleading. Anyway, my point is that you’re incredible. No one in this universe or any other is as perfect as you are.”  
“Shut up…”

Niall started humming.  
“Is that the song from Grease?”  
“No it’s one of ours.”  
“Sounds like the one from Grease….”

“You’re insecure, don’t know what for.  
You’re turning heads as you walk through the do-o-or  
Don’t need make-up, to cover up,  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough…”

“I don’t wear make-up, this doesn’t make sense to me Nigel.”

“Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you…”

He sung the chorus loud, and Louis burst out chuckling.

“Baby you light up my world like noboooody else!  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!”

Louis shut him up with a kiss before he got to Zayn’s part.  
“That’s terrible. But so fucking catchy. Who wrote this? Who is responsible for this?!”  
“That was our first song, Lou! We didn’t write it ourselves, thank god…”  
“Did we write anything? Anything that wasn’t awful?”  
“You wrote most of the songs, so yeah, loads.”  
“Did you write anything? More importantly, anything about me?”  
“Suppose…”  
“Was it about me flipping my hair and wearing make-up on my bum?”  
Niall got a little frustrated. He’d written so much about Louis over the years but always been too embarrassed to put it into their songs. He was always scared Louis would figure it out and it would ruin everything. Or worse, he’d make fun of him. He just rolled his eyes.  
“I just… Can’t imagine anyone falling in love with me like that. Much less write songs about me…” Louis admitted before burying his face in Niall’s neck.

 

They stayed like this for ages. The room was completely silent. Niall pulled Louis in closer to check if he was still awake. Louis confirmed this by pressing a soft kiss to his collar bone. Niall started humming again, this time much more quietly, as if to remember the tune on the guitar.  
“You're perfect to me…

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.  
But if it's true,  
it’s you, it’s you,  
they add up to.  
I'm in love with you,  
and all these little things...

You'll never love yourself  
half as much as I love you.  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'…  
But I want you to.  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
maybe you'll love yourself,  
like I love you…”

 

A good five minutes passed before Louis said anything.  
“Niall?”  
“Hm?”  
“I think I might have just fallen in love with you or something…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Niall woke up the next morning before Louis. He knew exactly how hung over he was going to be so he snuck out of bed to make him tea. He knew exactly how Louis preferred his tea, and what he’d love to have for breakfast after a night of drinking. He even got it right on the first guess where Louis kept his painkillers. And his gum, because Niall didn’t bring a toothbrush…  
He woke Louis up with breakfast in bed and a big kiss.  
“Oh my god, you’re perfect. Are you even real?”  
Niall laughed.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Don’t joke around with that, Lou.”  
“I’m not! I’m going to marry you one day!” he insisted with a mouth full of food. “Just you wait!”  
“In that case, I’ll hold you to it!”

 

Sometime around three in the afternoon, Louis blew him. They were in the kitchen and Niall was making Louis his fourth cup of tea of the day when Louis leaned up against him and started nibbling at his collar bones. That soon turned into aggressive biting which led to Louis letting himself fall to his knees, ripping Niall’s zipper open and took him all in. Louis could do things with his mouth that Niall didn’t know was even possible; he felt like he had never received head before. He came before the kettle started whistling.

 

Around five, Niall returned the favor. They were cuddled up on the couch watching telly when they started making out. A lot of grinding and scratching happened, a lot of moaning too and suddenly there was a cock in his mouth. Niall had no experience with it, but the way Louis was moaning and gripping at his hair, he figured he was doing alright. He pulled Niall away and came over his face and shirt with a lot of screaming and gasping.

 

Around six, Louis drove Niall to the train station. Niall borrowed one of Louis’s shirts and Louis made sure to pick out one that didn’t cover his bruised collar bones. “I just think you look nice in this one…” he had insisted.  
“Let me know when you’re home. I’ll kill that Liam guy if he doesn’t get you home safe!”  
“Promise.” Niall laughed and kissed Louis one last time before getting out of the car.

 

He found Liam pretty easily at the train station.  
“I see you had a good night!” Liam gestured towards his collarbones.  
“The best night!”

 

Once he was home he texted Louis.  
“Got home safe, you won’t need to kill Liam after all ! x”  
Louis replied almost immediately.  
“Thank god for that! Btw is it lame that I miss you already? xx”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Niall’s mum had talked to his boss who was a family friend. The entire staff was informed of his “amnesia”. They helped him out and he got the hang of things at the restaurant pretty fast.

He hung out with Liam pretty much every day and even Harry joined them sometimes. He also texted and called Louis almost all the time. Sometimes they’d talk and joke around like they used to and sometimes they would get really sappy and cheesy. Sometimes sexy snaps would happen late at night or at random points during the day. Those were his favorite moments during the day.

 

He liked this. He liked this life more than the other one, honestly. Even when Louis was alive he could never even dream of having him like this. He had a more difficult time getting used to having 200 facebook friends instead of thousands of followers on twitter. Being able to go anywhere he wanted and do anything he wanted without being eaten alive by the press and paparazzi, was his personal favorite thing. Especially being able to go to Nando’s without being ambushed by fangirls.  
After a couple of weeks it was like this had always been his life and he’d just suffered some head injury that caused him to imagine the other universe. He loved that.  
He stored the stone away in a locked box. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Niall had every other weekend off from work. His boss did offer him time off due to the “amnesia” but he turned it down. Said that the longer he was away from work, the harder it would be to get started again. 

 

He stood in his kitchen, wearing sweatpants and Louis’s shirt, admiring the dinner he’d just made. It was enough for at least four people. Or, at his rate, two people if the other person fought hard enough for the food… He was searching his fridge for a beer when his phone buzzed. His face lit up the way it did every time.

From: LouBooBear <3

“Hey love, what are you doing? xx”

He sent Louis a picture of the steak and chips he just made.

“Made too much food ! You need to come to LDN and help me out ! xxxx”

 

Exactly two minutes after he sent the text, someone knocked on his door. He put the phone down and went to answer.  
“Surprise!” Louis sing-songed in a lazily enthusiastic tone.  
“Louis?”  
“Last time I checked, yeah…”  
Louis let himself in and completely wrapped himself around Niall who picked him up and kissed him.  
“That was fast…” Niall laughed once he’d put Louis down.  
“You said there was steak, Niall, steak! No actually me and Liam planned this. Thought it would add to the fun to text you first.”  
“Right, so, you hungry?” Niall was already serving the food.  
“Starving.”

 

After dinner, Louis started rummaging through his pockets.  
“What you looking for?”  
Louis started to put things on the table.  
“Phone… Toothbrush… Ah there it is!”  
He slammed a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms on the table.  
“Is that…?”  
“Yep!”  
“Oh.”

Louis climbed onto his lap.  
“Come on Nialler… I need that big, gorgeous cock of yours again.” Louis moaned into his ear.  
“Oh fuck…”  
“I need you to fuck me babe.”  
Louis bit down on Niall’s neck.  
“Lou… I’ve never… oh fuck… I mean with a guy.”  
Louis pulled back.  
“What?”  
“I’ve never fucked a guy before. I mean, you’re really the only guy I’ve liked like this.”  
Louis stood up and grabbed the things. He then took Niall’s hand and pulled him up.  
“Guess I’ll have to guide you, then.”

Louis led them out of the kitchen and through the living room.  
“Bedroom?”  
“Left.”  
“Okay, now I’m guiding you.”

They got into the bedroom, Louis pushed Niall onto the bed and got on top of him. He kissed him and pulled his shirt off, scratching alongside his ribs in the way. Niall took his Louis’s shirt off too, kissing up his chest to his neck. Louis got up and pulled Niall’s cock out, took it all in at once, like he did last time. Niall let himself fall onto the bed. Louis sucked him off, moaning and gagging at all the right points, Niall felt that he was seconds from cumming when Louis pulled off.  
“Nonononoooo!” he whined.  
“I’m not going to let you finish right away!” Louis stood up and pulled his pants off. “That’s no fun!”  
He tossed Niall a condom and went to get the lube.  
“I have to warn you, I’m quite loud sometimes.” Louis said into Niall’s neck.

Niall jumped up and threw the window open.  
“Ni, what are you-?”  
“Hang on!” He threw his head out the window and turned to the upper floor. “LIIIIIAAAAAAM?!?!”  
They heard the upper floor window being opened.  
“WHAT?!”  
“YOU HOME?!”  
“NO, NIALL. I’M AT THE FUCKING SHOP!”  
“GRAVEYARD SHIFT TONIGHT?!”  
“YEAH, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”  
“NOTHING, GOOD NIGHT!”  
“Uuugh!” Liam slammed the window shut. Niall closed his.

“What was that about?” Louis asked  
“Him and Sophia have kept me awake for three nights this week. It’s time for revenge.”

Louis pushed Niall back onto the bed. Niall slid the condom on and spread the lube generously. Louis got on top of him and started to grind him. He lifted himself up and positioned Niall by his entrance.  
“Don’t I need to finger you? Like prep you?  
Louis shrugged and slid down on Niall.  
“Ooooh fuck!”  
“Yeah?” Louis laughed. “Good?”  
“Tight. Very tight.” Niall’s eyes went white.  
“Tight good?”  
“Tight very good…”

Niall grabbed Louis by the hips and started to thrust into him. Louis sat up and started to move on his own, moaning very loudly while jerking himself off and scratching down Niall’s chest. He looked extra naked without the tattoos, Niall bit down on his lip. He reached Louis’s bum and spanked him as hard as he could, earning a shriek and a laugh. He took Louis by the waist and flipped him over so he was on top of him. Louis took Niall’s hand and put it on his neck.  
“Fuck me harder, Ni. Fucking choke me!”  
Niall sped up his pace and held Louis’s neck as hard as he could without hurting him.  
Louis threw his head back, jerked off with one hand and locked the nails on the other in Niall’s shoulderblade.  
“FUCK! NIALL! OOOOH FUCK!” He came all over his stomach and ripped up Niall’s skin down his back.  
Niall froze for a few moments, just staring at Louis before he realized he was also cumming. He let himself fall forward, made an effort to scream as loud as he could into Louis’s neck before he collapsed on top of Louis and into the mess on his stomach.  
“Eww…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After they had a shower and got back into bed, Niall had an unread text.

From: Payno !

“I know I deserved this, but fuck you guys!”

Niall replied:

“Love you too mate ! ;)”

 

He put his phone away and snuggled up into the bed. Louis had his head on his chest and he had his arm around Louis.  
“Niall?”  
“Hm?”  
“I think I love you.”  
“You said that already.”  
“No, I mean it this time. I mean like you love me.”  
They were quiet for a few moments. Niall was in a small state of shock hearing that.  
“I love you too.” He said finally  
“I know.”

 

“And Niall?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I promise you’ll never lose me again.”  
He kissed the top of Louis’s head and smiled.  
“Love you, Lou.”

The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was the sound of Louis breathing on his chest.


End file.
